


[Podfic of] The Inner Moonlight

by silvergrrrl



Series: [Podfic of] Marshal'verse [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrrrl/pseuds/silvergrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original fic summary by fluffernutter8: Veronica has a Truman-Mann office. Logan found a different way of helping people. Movie AU. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Inner Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Inner Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897701) by [fluffernutter8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8). 



> [fluffernutter8](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/profile), thank you so much for allowing me to read the great stories in the Marshal'verse!
> 
> Layout: based on [Simple Fancy by Eos Rose](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/71344.html)

Cover art by fluffernutter8 and silvergrrrl

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20The%20Inner%20Moonlight.mp3) | **Size:** 34 MB | **Duration:** 36:56  
  
[M4A](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20The%20Inner%20Moonlight.m4a) | **Size:** 35.3 MB | **Duration:** 36:56  
  
Win: Right click  & Save As  
Mac: Ctrl-click & Save As

  
---|---


End file.
